


【Y2】解连环 03 （R18部分）

by littleprinces



Category: Y2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	【Y2】解连环 03 （R18部分）

随着这一声应承，天官长会拉下白色纱幔，褪去麒麟层层叠叠的外衣，只剩贴身衣物，带着女官离开红樱殿，将隐私还给君臣二人。

「可以吗？」英王率先除鞋上床，拨开纱幔示意二宫上来。

「不……」二宫顺从地爬上床，却是遮遮掩掩，丝毫放不开。

「不？」樱井翔舒口气笑笑，「可是即刻就要反悔方才的誓言了？」

「不…主上会轻点的，对吧？天宫长大概有提过会发生什么事，但我仍旧不是十分明白…麒麟晕血的，所以要轻点……」二宫看上去极度紧张不停颤抖、说话也语无伦次起来。他本以为自己在外游历数年，甚至驯服了传说中不可能驯服的灵兽，理应遇事宠辱不惊，没什么再难得到他了，没想到一回宫就原形毕露，尤其是面对十余年未见仿佛陌生人一般的王上，更是不知所措，只得深深地埋下头。

樱井翔见状倒显得从容不迫，缓缓为他除去身上最后一件丝衣，抬起他的脸，再度问道，「可以吗？」

「嗯，可以。」二宫这才咬紧了嘴唇，勉强准许道。

英王不紧不慢地抚摸英麒肌肤。英麒肤白肌嫩，英王赏玩了良久，先从脖颈、背部开始，之后是小腹、左胸，最后才碰触到胸前那未被任何人碰过的粉粉嫩嫩两点，慢慢打着圈，直至英麒嘴里泄出一声叹息，再以两指轻轻揉搓。

他能从麒麟无比紧绷的肢体感觉到对方的惶恐不安，虽有人类的外表，本质上却完全不同。麒麟乃是上苍所赐礼物，开花结实和诞生全凭天运，无需繁衍生息，对房事自是一窍不通。

樱井翔怕吓着英麒，尽量放慢自己的节奏叫对方放松些，干净修长的食指尝试着轻微拓张后庭，把玩到乳首发硬时让他趴下，换以更加柔软和温暖的舌尖，顺着后颈和脊椎，稳遍后背，之后再触及和湿润那最隐曲之地。他耐心地舔舐即将要霸道侵占的部分，以手心抚慰其挺立的前端，惹得麒麟一阵阵曼声而吟，搞不清自己为何浑身酥麻发热，羞得是面红耳赤。

然而即便是做足了前戏给足了玉液做润滑，硬物挺入的那一刻还是传来撕心裂肺的疼痛，方才感觉的舒适和温存在一瞬间荡然无存，徒留痛楚。

二宫想要大叫，想让对方住手，但清楚地知道这是缔约仪式的一部分，知道不能拒绝，只得咬紧了牙强忍着。

好疼。

二宫和也忽然对樱井翔产生了一丝怨恨。为了分散注意力，他开始回溯两人的过往，而在那些为数不多的记忆里，竟充满了疼痛。不知过了多长时间才逐渐感到轻松一些，在樱井退离自己身体的那一刻翻过身来大口喘气，右手抚上对方大汗淋漓的胸口，颤颤悠悠唤了一声「主上」。

「翔酱，」樱井翔亦是气喘吁吁，心疼地抚摸着二宫苍白的脸颊道，「叫我翔酱。」

多么遥远又令人怀念的称呼。二宫脑子里迅速回想起儿时他跟在樱井翔身后跌跌撞撞喊着「翔酱」，对方立刻就蹲下身来抱起自己的情形。他张开嘴刚想喊一声这个亲昵小名，翔字还未叫出口，便埋没在深情而缠绵的吻里。


End file.
